No a todos le puede gustar los Sandwich
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Elsa y Anna Arendelles, herederas de las industrias "Arendeller-Ing", dueñas de una gran fortuna, la menor cree encontrar al amor de su vida, sin saber antes el significado de "Amor". Se compromete con Hans W. el cual se dice ser su amor verdadero ya que ambos comparten gran gusto por los Sandwich.Una semana antes de casarse conoce, de una forma muy extraña al comandante Bjorgman.
1. Capitulo 1

FROZEN y cada una de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, mas lo relatado en esta locura es completamente mio.

Os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**_"Malditas tradiciones"_**

-Anna, Anna, Anna!...- Llamaba insistente la platinada a su hermana.

La menor solo se quedaba viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenía enfrente, mirándose de pies a cabeza viendo a detalla el elaborado e incómodo peinado que traía, el velo, el hermoso vestido blanco hecho a la medida por la distinguida y famosa diseñadora _Edna Moda,_ las zapatillas, todo de los más caro y finos que podrían pagar, en pocas palabras estaba vestida perfectamente para la celebración de su feliz unión matrimonial, que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una hora.

Su hermana se puso enfrente de ella, agitando una de sus manos muy cercas de su rostro, pronunciando sus nombre constantemente, la oji azul menor, en su mirada se notaba que estaba distante, perdida en sus pensamientos, pese a que tendría que estar más feliz de lo que habitualmente esta, no sentía esa gran emoción que creía que sentiría el día de su boda, el día que por fin estaría con la persona que es "su amor verdadero".

Por fin salió de sus pensamientos, al sentir una pequeña brisa helada en su cara, sacudió su cabeza para aclarar un poco sus ideas, saliendo de su transe por fin noto a su hermana, que traía en su mano un atomizador, y con la otra cubría su boca para disimular su risa al ver la reacción y gestos de su hermana menor.

-Elsa, se supone que la infantil soy yo…

-Jeje, ya no sabía que más hacer para tener tu atención…

Anna hizo una mueca como de niña chiquita y en un ágil movimiento le quito de las manos el atomizador e inicio a rociar a su hermana, la platinada solo ponía sus manos como escudos, así estuvieron por unos segundos, quitándose el atomizador y rociándose agua entre ellas, fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban se podía escuchar sus risas. La mayor, decidió dejar la pequeña arma en una mesita que se encontraba cercas.

-Elsa, me tocaba a mí.-Haciendo pucheritos e intentando tomar nuevamente el atomizador

-Anna, ya es suficiente, se hará tarde...-Interponiéndose entre su hermana y la pequeña arma que les dio unos minutos de diversión, al mirar a la pelirroja podo notar que su semblante nuevamente cambiaba.

-Es verdad, hoy, hoy me caso?…

-¿Me estas preguntando?

-¿Qué?, no… bueno tal vez, ¿Qué?, no… hoy, hoy, ¿me caso?-Intento sonar lo más convincente posible, le brindo una falsa sonrisa a su querida hermana.

-Anna, hace menos de un mes decía que era él era tu "Amor verdadero"-Lo último lo dijo imitando la voz de su hermana, Anna hizo un gesto de desagrado que de inmediato lo cambio por una sonrisa, le causo gracia la imitación.

-Yo no habla así, y que tú, no querías que me casara, mmm… así! según tu "No puedes casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer."-De igual forma intento imitar a la platinada, se quedaron mirando serias, al cabo de unos segundos sin poderse contener más ambas chicas soltaron una gran carcajada.

-No hablo asi.

-Claro que sí.

-No, y ese no es el punto… ¿qué es lo que sucede?, estoy confundida apenas y lo conociste una semana y ya estaban comprometidos, estuviste insistiendo tanto con que lo aprobara… ¿y ahora ya no quieres casarte?, Anna ¿Qué paso?.

-No, yo, yo sí quiero casarme, digo, bueno… ya está todo, invitados, el casino, fiesta, comida… y tal vez no servirán helado, chocolates, sándwich, porque bueno eso no es lago "formal" y así, y bueno ya has gastado bastante y…

-Anna, eso no te pregunte…-Toma a la menos de las manos, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisa- Olvida por un momento la capital y que tu "encantador prometido" solo quería darte lo mejor y dispendioso, pero que resulta que es muy tradicional y me mando todas las cuentas por que la familia de la novia paga.- La platinada, sacudió su cabeza, intentando ignorar todo eso, tenía que admitirlo, le enfureció de sobre manera en la forma que se enteró que se tenía que hacer cargo de todo los gastos, si no lo toleraba el día que su hermana se lo presento con esta acción lo adiaba aun mas, peor tenía que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para fingir que le agradaba, más que nada por su hermana, que decía amarlo y pronto seria de la familia.- Lo siento, solo olvida eso y con sinceridad… ¿Aun quieres casarte?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Bien, rápido ya es bastante tarde y mañana tengo escuela -_- y en fin en el siguiente cap

corregir el resumen y tal vez el titulo, no se simplemente tenia la idea y en lugar de seguir con mi tesis

decide a ponerme a escribir y publicarla.

Espero hay sido de su agrado.

¿quien es el prometido?, ¿de donde es la que diseño el vestido de Anna?

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


	2. Capitulo 2

_FROZEN es solo propiedad de Disney, lo unico que me pertenece es lo relatado en esta locura._

_Disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**_"Cleptómano y Una bestia sarnosa"_**

-Lo siento, solo olvida eso y responde con sinceridad… ¿Aun quieres casarte?...-Miraba a la menos con seriedad, sin soltarla de las manos.

Anna, desvió la mirada avergonzada, movía la boca sin articular palabra audible, así estuvo por unos segundos, hasta que se soltó del agarra de su hermana e inicio a caminar de una lado a otro por toda la habitación, frotándose las manos. Después de divagar por un rato se detuvo y miro a la platinada, apenas y dijo una palabra término callándose y nuevamente camino de un lado a otro, la mayor puso su mano en su frente para darse un pequeño masaje, meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa, amaba a su hermana pero el que no digiera nada la estaba exasperando.

-Anna…-Su voz ya sonaba un poco molesta.- necesito tu respuesta,- Mira el reloj de pared, se pone enfrente de su hermana y la sujeta de los hombros, obligándola a que la mire - sea cual sea tu decisión, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.-Le da un beso cariñoso en la frente, seguido de una sonrisa que le corresponde.

-Es, es que, yo, yo… Elsa ni siquiera sé por qué estoy dudando, digo apenas caigo en cuenta que esto fu muy apresurado, apenas y conozco a Hans…-Elsa la mira amenazadoramente en la cual se podía notar que le decía "Te lo dije"- Si, si ya se me lo dijiste, pero es que yo creí que él, que él es bueno, que era el indicado, pero… la verdad es que ni siquiera sé que es el amor exactamente.

-Oh, Anna…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que, un joven rubio junto con un _ALASKAN MALAMUTE_ de gran tamaño entro muy apresurado a la habitación, entre abrió la puerta dejando ver que algunos guardias corrían de un lado a otro en el pasillo y gritando algo como "No pudo haber desaparecido así como así", "Busquen en todas las habitaciones", "No puedo creer que los haya engañado" y cosas así, uno de los sujetos de traje de negro se acercó a la puerta, rápidamente el rubio la cerró, al escuchar el toquido en la puerta el oji-miel palideció, revolviéndose su sedosa cabellera, escuchando el insistente golpeteo en la puerta, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las dos chicas.

-Carajo, carajo, carajo, confíen en ti Sven…-Señalo molesto a su gran perro.-_"Sé que esta cercas de aquí"-_El rubio imito la voz del perro.

Las dos chicas no entendían lo que estaba pasando, solo se quedaron viendo toda esa escena anonadadas. El perro con el nombre de Sven, se dio cuenta de la presencia da las hermanas, e inicio a dar unos brinquitos y sin más salió corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja, por el peso del animal termino cayendo, se podía apreciar que Sven conocía a la menor ya que la lamia muy cariñoso, haciendo reír a Anna, mientras esta le hacía mimos.

-Anna…-Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en el recién llegado al ver a la pelirroja.

La chica logro liberase de la muestra de afecto del encantador "animalito", con ayuda de su hermana que se podía notar muy confundida, se reincorporo topándose con la mirada castaña del chico.

-Kristoff…-Instantáneamente le brindo una amplia sonrisa.

Sin más Kristoff corrió hasta donde estaba Anna y la abrazo con gran fuerza de inmediato le correspondió el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separaron un poco sin deshacer por completo el abrazo, se miraban directo a los ojos en los cuales se notaba un enorme brillo de felicidad, olvidándose por completo de todo, hasta que el toquido de la puerta los trajo a la realidad.-Señorita Anna…

Cayendo en cuenta en la posición en la que estaba con el chico se separó abruptamente, muy sonrojada, tanto ella como el rubio desviaron sus miradas. Elsa los miraba un tanto intrigada.

Los gritos y golpes a la puesta, era el único sonido que se escucha en esa habitación, ninguno se atrevía a inicias una conversación o decir algo.

-Señorita, Anna ¿se encuentra bien?...-Insistía el sujeto al otro lado de la puerta el cual al no tener respuesta alguna se dispuso a abrir la puerta, solo se podía ver el movimiento del picaporte, Anna y Kristoff al escuchar ese ruido dirigieron su miradas a la puesta, enseguida se miraron entre ellos con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, se notaba el pánico en ambos jóvenes. Elsa seguía sin comprender exactamente qué estaba pasando, todo era tan repentino y confuso, pero algo era seguro su hermana como ese chico necesitaban hablar.

Se adelantó al sujeto, abrió muy poco la puerta solo para que ella pudiera asomarse.- Si, ¿qué es le ofrece?- Pregunto con total serenidad, mostrándose inexpresiva.

-Oh, Señorita Arendelle, disculpe mi interrupción creí que esta era la había…-El sujeto se puso firme al ver a la chica. La platinada lo mira de pies a cabeza traía puesto un traje negro, al igual que la corbata y las zapatos, playera blanca y unos lentes negros, en su orejase podía apreciar un manso libre.

-Así es, es la habitación asignada a mi hermana, ella requirió de mi presencia.

-Yo, yo siento interrumpirlas, pero un maleante se ha infiltrado.

-¿Enserio?-Se notaba el sarcasmo en su rostro.- Me podría decir como es.

-Claro que sí, vera es un hombre corpulento, cabello rubio como el de una chica…-Con cada descripción que le decía miraba burlona al joven que estaba a un lado de su hermana, la cual también estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo humano por no reír, mientras el rubio solo hacía gestos de desagrado.-y lo acompaña una bestia sarnosa, así que si los llegase a ver aléjese de él, es sumamente peligroso y de inmediato háblenos.

-Claro que lo are, muchas gracias…-El oficial, se despidió al igual que la platinada, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, surgió en ella una dudad, abriendo nuevamente la puesta y llamando al oficial que no se había alejado mucho.- Disculpe, puedo sabes ¿quién es el que ha dicho que es un maleante?, bueno digo no han robado o algo así… ¿cierto?

-No ha robado nada, pero golpeo al joven Westergard, siendo el, quien ha dado las ordenes.

-Oh, así que está herido,-Extrañamente se dibujó en la platinada una sonrisa al escuchar la noticia, y con una de sus manos mostraba su pulgar en alto, a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban atrás de ella- se tendrá que retrasar la ceremonia o cancelar, ¿no lo cree?

-No lo creo, no ha sido nada grave.-como si lo hubieran invocado de la nada aparece el hombre de amplias patillas, sostenía una pequeña bolsa de hielo en sus ojo derecho- solo fue un golpe de nada, el que debe de estar herido es ese imbécil.

La platinada soltó unas pequeñas rasillas, haciendo enfurecer al pelirrojo, dentro de la habitación Kristoff se notaba bástate molesto con el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Hans, empuñando sus manos dispuesto a salir de la habitación y encararlo al no ser porque lo detuvo la pequeña vestida de novia.

- Lo siento, la verdad no, pero bueno se ve muy grave el asunto, lo mejor será cancelar la boda no podemos arriesgarnos a que ese cleptómano haga alguna locura y…

-Claro que no, ya que lo han capturado.

En el rostro de la chica se notó gran confusión, mirando por el rabia del ojo al rubí que estaba dentro de la habitación, seguido miro al oficial que permaneció en silencio cercas de ellos, con la mirada le demando alguna respuesta. El pobre estaba confundido al igual o más que la platinada, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del oji-verde, titubeante presionaba su oreja con el manos libres, movía su cabeza en afirmativa y decía en voz baja "Que, así, claro…. O muy bien"

-En efecto señorita Arendelle , han capturado a esa peste y nuevamente todo está bajo control, sin más me retiro.

-Lo has escuchado, de seguro fue un drogadicto o yo que sé, ahora si me permites quiero ver a mi prometida.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Ok, va un poco lento pero les aseguro que se pondrá bueno, creo.

En fin la verdad no me acuerdo como surgió esta idea pero es un tanto diferente a como lo tenia

planeado en un principio, ya que pues se esta extendiendo mas y no se exactamente cuantos cap tendrá.

Como se espero y sea de su agrado.

Respecto a mis otros FF, no lo e abandonado solo que aun no me convencen los finales, así que solo tenga paciencia.

¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Quejas?, ¿Algo?

Sin mas agradezco a los que se toman sus tiempo.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


	3. Capitulo 3

Ya saben FROZEN es es propiedad de Disnyes solo, bueno ya saben el resto.

*****Para enviar que se confundan aclaro lo que esta así - _"Son los pensamientos" _*****

Ok creo que no tarde mucho en publicarlo

sin mucho que decir por el momento os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

_**"Un pequeño nuevo amigo"**_

-En efecto señorita Arendelle, han capturado a esa peste y nuevamente todo está bajo control, así que me retiro.

-Lo has escuchado, de seguro fue un drogadicto o yo que sé, ahora si me permites quiero ver a mi prometida.-Puso su mano en la puerta para poderla abrir, pero Elsa hizo fuerza para evitar esto.

-Oh, Hans creí que eras muy tradicional, y si seguimos con las tradiciones, los novio no se pueden ver antes de la boda esto es de mala suerte…-Lo miraba indiferente sin demostrarle expresión alguna.

-Vamos cuñadita, deberías de olvidar todo ese rencor pronto seremos una muy feliz familia…-Su voz era dulce, al igual que su sonreía, a la platinada esto solo la molestaba sabía bien que estaba fingiendo, masajeo su frente intentando calmarse, el solo verlo le repugnaba.

-Mientras no seamos familia, y aunque lo seamos para ti seguiré siendo Señorita Arendelle…-Le regalo una falsa sonrisa- pero como yo también soy muy tradicional, no creo que sea posible que veas a la novia… -Sin más le cerro, la puerta se escuchó un fuerte grito, notando lo dedos tensionados que sobre salían de la puesta, entre abrió nuevamente la puerta, para que quitara la mano y de inmediato cerró la puerta con seguro, ignorando por completo las queja del pelirrojo.

Al encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana y el rubio, los tres se soltaron a reír.

-Jajajaja, woow quien pensaría que Elsa sería tan vengativa-Decía muy divertida y con un toque de sarcasmo la oji-azul menor.

-Elsa, que diga señorita Esla…

-Está bien puedes llamarme Elsa,-su semblante cambio a uno serio, miro nuevamente el reloj de la pared-y ahora me pueden decir que es lo ¿que están pasando?.

-Nada realmente, solo quería, solo quería despedirme…-En su rostro forma una media sonrisa, pero en su mirada se notaba la tristeza.

-Te, ¿te iras?-Agacho su mirada, le hizo unos mimo a Sven pero disimular su melancolía.

-Sí, me trasferirán a los Angeles , y yo, quería, quiero…-"_Pedirte que no te cases_" vagos pensamientos lo empezaron a atormentar, sin atreverse a decirlos, decidió solo fingir una enorme sonrisa-Que seas muy feliz Anna – Dudo entre abrazarla o no, decidió por no hacerlo e inicio a caminar hacia la entrada.

-"_Por favor no te valla, di algo…_", e igual tu Kristoff…-Dejo de hacerle mimos al perro, pero una no se atrevía a ver al rubio a la cara, dándoles la espalda se limpió una pequeña lagrima traicionera.

-Siento todo el alboroto que cause, pero necesitaba despedirme…-Sostuvo el picaporte y con una sonrisa sincera miro a la platinada que estaba muy confunda - Elsa gracias por no delatarme… Sven vamos.-Abrió la puerta moro por el pasillo, al ver despejado salió por fin de la habitación, respiro profundamente, le dio una última mirada al cuarto viendo solo a la pelirroja de espalda, sonrió melancólicamente.-Rápido Sven-El perro, dudo si seguir a su dueño o quedarse con la chica.

-Corre Sven o te dejara…-Intento alentar al animalito, que le dirigía una mirada muy tierna y suplicante, después de unos segundos salió corriendo tras su dueño, instintivamente la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la puerta, encontrándose solo con la mirada confundida de su hermana, se quedaron viendo así por unos segundo, hasta que la menor termino corriendo a los brazos de su hermana, al sentir que le correspondió el abrazo termino desmoronándose y el llanto se hico presente, Esla solo atino a abrazarla con más fuerza, no sabía con exactitud que había pasado, estaba al tanto de quien era ese chico rubio y conoció la mayor parte de la historia de cómo se conocieron.

_**POV Elsa **_

Hace un poco más de un mes hubo una fiesta ya que habíamos lograda una alianza con The Big Four este consorcio se formó cuando Jackson Overland, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, Merida DunBroch y su prima Rapunzel Corona de Fitzherbert pasaron al mando de las empresas de sus familias. Arendeller-Ing, ya era un gran legada pero esa alianza nos beneficiaria a un más.

En la fiesta hubo bastantes invitados, entre ellos los herederos de Southern Isles Thirteen, teníamos algunos contratos con esa empresa, por lo que sé desde que falleció su padre, su empresa entro en una crises financiera estaban a punto de irse a la quiebra, ya que no tenían un buen liderazgo, a lo poco que sabía seguía en discusión quien de ellos quedaría al mando. Anna por desgracia conoció ese día al menor de los trece hermanos Hans Westerguard, después de la fiesta se vieron un par de veces más, y a la semana de la fiesta me invitaron a comer con ello a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Y solo para decirme que se casaría en menos de un mes, recuerdo bien que ese día termine bañando a Hans con el vino que escupí, como querían que reaccionara fue sorpresivo para mí, y lo peor de todo es que me estaba avisando, no exactamente estaba pidiendo mi consentimiento, desde ese preciso momento empezó mi odio hacia él, simplemente me fui indignada diciéndoles que no contaran con mi presencia.

Claro está, que Anna seguía de persistente así estuvo durante una semana, hasta que decidí enfrentarla.

-Anna, ¿tú qué sabes del Amor?…

-Esla, estoy segura que él es el indicado, es muy lindo, atento…

-Anna, eso no es suficiente, ni siquiera sabes nada de él, estoy segura que solo se acercó a ti por tu posición.

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchas, su familia está casi en bancarrota, tu como yo somos dueñas de una gran fortuna, creme que la mayoría de las personas solo desean adueñarse de ese poder.

-Claro que no Elsa, no todas las personas tiene que ser malas.

-No, todas Anna…-Se acerca a su hermana ay la toma de las manos, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.- pero si la mayoría, y entre ellas esta Hans, apenas y llevan saliendo una semana…

-Casi dos, mañana seria nuestro aniversario de dos hermosa y románticas semanas.

Me revolvió desesperada el cabello, enserio la amo y mucho, pero en ocasiones me exasperaba ya que llegaba a ser muy inocente pese que ya tenía 19 años, pero ella siempre ha sido así viendo el lado positivo a todo creyendo que en todos hay bondad.

-Esla, por favor eres mi única familia, no puedes dejarme sola…-Le sonreía ante su mirada suplicante, respire profundo, recordé el día que nos había dicho que nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente, apenas iba a cumplir los dieciocho, solo nos teníamos una a la otra, la tome de los hombros mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Escucha estoy segura que nuestros padres de igual forma se opondrían, no creo que nuestro padre le entregue a su pequeña princesa a un idiota a si tan fácil…-Ambas sonrieron al recordar cómo les llamaba.- pero algo es seguro, desearían verte feliz así sea con un idiota como el…-Inevitablemente Anna me abrazo muy entusiasta, de inmediato le correspondí, me separe un poco de ella y le di un beso en la frente. Resignada y no muy convencida de su futuro marido termine cediendo.

-En toses que te parece si el resto del día lo dedicamos solo para nosotras.

-Bien solo are unas llamadas a la oficina.-Le digo mientras busco mi iphone.

-Bien yo iré a comparar provisiones…-Veo que se acerca al mueble del televisor y en una gaveta donde están las películas inicia a buscar una, después de unos segundos me muestra victoriosa nuestra saga de Star Wars, junto con el mando de edición especial para el xbox y el juego de Resident Evil 6.

-Te tendrás que traes toda la tiendo, ¿no crees?

Ambas reímos, Anna se puso una sudadera y salió de la casa. Cuando ya había paso alrededor de una hora decidí marcarle.

-Anna, ¿dónde está?

-Jejeje, en el parque me entretuve con un amiguito que está perdido.

Rodé los ojos- Ni se te ocurra traerlo, así que apresúrate…-sin más le colgué, porque si no terminaría sediento ante sus suplicas.

_**Narración normal**_

La pelirroja, guardo se celular en su chamarra y prosiguió a seguir haciendo mimos al gran ALASKAN MALAMUTE , que tenía enfrente de ella.

-Oooh pero si eres tan lindo, no pudo dejarte aquí solito, ¿cierto amiguito?-El perro le dio una lamida en la mejilla y sele termino abalanzado demostrándole su afecto, la pelirroja se encontraba en cuclillas, al sentir el peso del animalito termino perdiendo el equilibro y termino soltando las bosas que traía llenas de comida y dulces.

-Ya entendí, tranquilo no te dejare solo… jajajajaja.

Por las calles se podía ver un rubio correr a gran velocidad muy preocupado.- SVEN AMIGO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?...SVEN!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Se que no hubo mucha KristAnna, pero no se desesperen ya los siguientes caps serán 100% solo de ellos.

Y ¿que les pareció?, ¿confuso?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias?

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer mis locuras.

The Frozen Lover - disculpa que no la haya podido subir el lunes

rose- Espero no decepcionarte.

Bien ya hoy termina el puente y mañana ya tengo que ir a clases y por desgracia inicia la semana de evaluación.

Así que no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, intentare no tardar mucho.

Sin mas me despido que la fuerza los acompañe queridos lectores.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "**V**" **Paz**


	4. Capitulo 4

FROZEN es es propiedad de Disnyes solo es enteramente mio lo narrado en esta historia y tal vez algunos OC.

Ya esperaron bastante así que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**_"Cambio de planes"_**

En el departamento de Policía de Nueva York, en una de las oficinas se encontraba el rubio comandante, sentado en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio, del otro lado se podía ver al que era su jefe, un hombre castaño, oji-miel con barba, alrededor de los 28 años o tal vez unos años más, se miraba tranquilo con una sonrisa picarona muy característica de él.

-Bjorgman… Bjorgman, que descaro el tuyo en pedir vacaciones…-Se cruzó de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, movía su cabeza en negativa.

-Yo, yo bueno, yo…-Intentaba justificarse inútilmente.

El castaño tomo una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio la hojeo y enseguida se la lanzo al nervioso rubio, nuevamente se cruzó de brazos e intento fingir seriedad pero se notaba que intentaba contener la risa. Kristoff, temeroso tomo la carpeta, dudo unos segundos en ver el contenido, el castaño hizo un movimiento con su cabeza alentándolo a ver, respiro profundo e inicio a leer, con cada párrafo que leí se ensanchaba más su sonrisa.

-Ere un imbécil Kristoff…-Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la gran ventana, viendo la ciudad, con una sonrisa juguetona.- y te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, pero como tu jefe puedo decir que eres uno de mis mejores hombres, siempre cumples con todas las tares que te encomiendo, así que te lo mereces, pero-Se giró para ver al rubio directo a los ojos, se acercó quedando a unos centímetros de distancia, lo señalo con el dedo- escucha idiota, más te vale que disfrutes esta semana de vacaciones, porque en tus últimas semanas que estarás a mi cargo no tendrás ningún solo minuto de descanso.

-Wooow, yo, yo, Eugene, woow no esperaba esto, yo…

-¿Qué?, si no quieres el puesto, puedo sugerir a otro… que tal…

-¿QUEEE?, NO,NO,NO…que diga si, no espera… claro que quiero el puesto, no te defraudare, muchas gracias, Eugene.

-Pues más te vales Kristoff, pero esta semana solo disfrútala…

-Gracias…

Estrecho su mano con la del castaño, este lo jalo para darle un fraternal abrazo.

-Tks, me saludas a todos y espero que Pabbie esté mejor…

-Claro que sí, muchas gracias…-Salió de la oficina, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

En la entrada principal del departamento de Policía, esperaba un alaskan malamute de color café con blanco, estaba echado viendo pasar a las personas y los carros, soltó un bostezo ya que su dueño estaba tardando bastante, nuevamente bostezo y se terminó levantando para estirar un poco sus patas, cuanto en ese momento, llega hasta sus fosas nasales un aroma que llamo su atención e inicia a olfatear.

Se puede ver a una pelirroja con barias bolsas del supermercado y devorando un kinder delice, caminando velozmente, al pasar por el departamento de Policías el can dan con el origen del aroma que llamaba su atención e instintivamente la sigue, la chica ni se da cuenta al ir sumida en sus pensamientos así siguió caminando barias cuadras más sin percatarse del "animalito" que la seguía hasta que al llegar al parque cercas de su departamento, recibió un mensaje al escuchar el timbre en su celular lo busca en la bolsa de su sudadera, lo desbloquea ver el remitente e instintivamente sonríe ya que era de su prometido, por ir distraída con el aparato se andaba cayendo y sin querer suelta una de las bolsa que traía, al recupera el equilibro suspira de alivio ya que evito la caída, cierro los ojos por un momento y decide mejor guardar el celular, respira profundo y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el alaskan malamute el cual traía en su hocico la bolsa que había soltado anteriormente.

-Ammm, ook…-La joven miraba confundida al perro que se acercó a ella esperando que tomara la bolsa temerosa estiro su mano y la agarro, pero aun el can seguía frente a ella sin moverse de su lugar confundida miraba de un lado a otro buscando tal vez al dueño del animal, al no encontrarlo dudosa le acaricio la cabeza. - Ammm, ¿gracias?

De inmediato el perro empezó a agitar su cola felizmente, Anna lo examinaba notando que estaba bien aseado como para que fuera un perro callejero.-Pero si pareces un buen chico, ¿estás perdido amiguito?-en respuesta el animal levanto las orejas alarmado, mirando hacia todas las direcciones he intentado reconocer el lugar apenas se daba cuenta que se había alejado del lugar donde tenía que espera a su dueño, después miro a la pelirroja tiernamente bajando sus orejas-Ouuu creo que eso lo tomare como un si-Se agacho para verlo mejor, cuando se escucha un "tu tuntuntu" seguido de _"Ooohh yeahh yeah…" _proveniente de su celular, ya que tenia de tono el *Call Me, Beep Me!*, al sacarlo ve en la pantalla una foto de su hermana, presiona la pantalla para contestar.-Hola?...-Del otro lado de la línea, escucha la voz preocupada de la platinada.-Jejeje, en el parque me entretuve con un amiguito que está perdido…-Respiro profundo, al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana gurda el móvil, mira resignada al perro el cual la miraba tiernamente.

-Oooh pero si eres tan lindo, no pudo dejarte aquí solito, ¿cierto amiguito?- La pelirroja se encontraba en cuclillas, haciéndole mimos al cariñoso "animalito" que le demostró su afecto dándole una lamida en la mejilla, la chica se limpió la baba con el antebrazo -Jajajaja ya basta amiguito…- intento alejar al perro, el animal termino abalanzándose a la joven haciéndola perder el equilibro, termino soltando las bolsas que traía llenas de comida y dulces, pese al golpe que se dio soltó una fuerte carcajada e inútilmente intentaba detener la muestra de afecto del can.-Ya entendí, tranquilo no te dejare solo… jajajajaja.-Por fin logro quitarse al perro de encima e inicio a recoger todas las cosas con ayuda del animal, lo cual le sorprendió un poco-Wooow pero que servicial- Y lo que más le sorprendió fue verlo como se comía una zanahoria- Jajaja…-al escuchar a la chica dejo las zanahorias avergonzado- Oh tranquilo, las compre por accidente, veras…

Se puede ver a un rubio muy alegre salir del departamento de policías.- Oh, Sven te tengo buenas noticias si podremos…-Las últimas palabras las arrastro, al no encontrar a su fiel amigo en donde lo había dejado y de un momento a otro su sonrisa se borró.- ¿Sven?...-Miro en todas las direcciones alarmado buscando a su compañero- ¿Sven?, ¿amigo?!...-Salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, preguntándoles a todas las personas con las que chocaba por su fiel compañero, dándoles una breve descripción sin tener mucho éxito.- SVEN AMIGO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?...SVEN!-Corría a gran velocidad, de un lado a otro preocupado ya que su compañero nunca se había alejado de él solía ser muy obediente y siempre lo esperaba cuando tenía que atender asuntos importantes.

Anna, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta del departamento miro en todas las direcciones, al no encontrar cercas a su hermana abrió por completo la puerta para que pasara su nuevo amigo el cual le ayudaba a cargar algunas bolsas con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido cerró la puerta, dejo las bolsa en la mesa, se inclinó para tomar las que traía el can en el hocico y de igual forma las dejo en la mesa, saco de su sudadera sus lleves, el celular y su cartera aventando todo a la mesa, al girarse hacia el animal para hacerle mimos se topó con la mirada severa de su hermana. La platinada estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido, mirando directo a los ojos a su hermana, la cual le mostraba todos sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa nerviosa.

-Anna!, que es lo que te deje?...

-Bueno dijiste… _Ni se te ocurra traerlo, así que apresúrate…_ y pues no se me ocurrió, solo sucedió, yo caminaba y el me seguía y…

-Anna!...

El lindo can miraba a cada una de las hermanas cunado hablaban, sin entender muy bien que pasaba más que tal vez por su culpa metería en problemas a la chica, avergonzado atino a echarse y cubrirse los ojos con sus patas.

-Elsa!, ves lo que provocas lo haces sentir mal…-Se agacho para consolarlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora soy la mala?...-Decía indignada viendo al perro, respiro profundo. El ver a su hermana feliz inevitablemente hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tranquilo amiguito, no dejare que te echen a la calle- lo empezó a acariciar, gustoso en recibir estos mimos se giró para que le rascar la pansa.-Ooh, pero si eres una lindura…

La platinada agita su cabeza regresando a la realidad, era verdad que el can era muy lindo pero no podía dejar que su hermana hiciera lo que quiera todo el tiempo, borro su sonrisa y nuevamente se puso firme.-Anna eh dicho que no!

-Por favor…

-No!

-Por fissss-Suplicaba con carita que cachorrito.

-No!

El perro de igual forma inicio a quejarse y puso su cara más tierna, no podía creer que hasta el animal la chantajeaba, decidió desviar la mirada sino terminaría cediendo.

-Anda Elsa, solo hasta que encontremos a su dueño, ¿siiii?...

-He dicho que no, y no es no!

La pelirroja, inflo los cachetes molesta medito un plan unos segundos y se paró firme teniendo la mirada fija en su hermana- Bien, si no dejas que se quede me iré…-No tuvo respuesta, solo silencio total, la platinada la miro directo a los ojos sin demostrar emoción alguna- en este preciso momento, a ahora…-Dio un zapatazo y señalo con su mano el lugar en donde estaba, Elsa abrió un poco los ojos, levanto una de sus cejas y nuevamente se cruzó de brazos tomando una postura tranquila. Anna, paso saliva e inicio a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. –En, en, e-e-este momento… ya estos girando la perilla, estoy abriendo la puerta…-Por cada acción que decía y hacia se ponía más nerviosa ya que su hermana seguía en su posición sin hacer nada para detenerla. –Amigo vamos, buscaremos un lugar donde nos quieran…-Hizo un pequeño puchero y con su brazo tallo su nariz como niña chiquita regañada, el perro de inmediato salió del departamento.-Ya estoy saliendo… y no regresare… ya estoy cerrando la puerta…ya la cerré… snif, snif, ya me estoy yendo…-Se escucharon unos paso exagerados y después un completo silencio.

Elsa se aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada, sonrió de medio lado moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, camino hasta la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, acerco su ojo a la mirilla de puerta, llevo sus manos a la boca para contener su risa, al ver a su hermana sentada en el pasillo haciendo pucheritos, el animal se quedó fiel a su lado, estuvo a punto de abrirle pero lo medito por un rato, amaba a su hermana mas no podía dejar que siempre se saliera con la suya, aparte que ya no era una niñita pronto se casaría y no podía seguir comportándose como siempre así que decidió hacerla sufrir por un rato, le puso seguro a la puerta deslizando la cadenita ruidosamente, nuevamente puso su ojo en la mirilla viendo como la menor se aferraba en abrasar al animal intentando reprimir sus pucheros, esto la hizo sonreír nuevamente, se dispuso a hacer de comer y acomodar las cosa que trajo su hermana.

Después de una hora escucho el singular toquido de su hermana, sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a la puerta.- ¿Si, quién es? –Se podía escuchar su sarcasmo.

-Elsa, no era verdad, perdón…-Decía con un toque de tristeza y resignación.-Ya se ha ido, ¿puedo pasar?

La platinada poso su ojo en la mirilla pudo ver que la pelirroja tenía recargada su cabeza en la puerta, su sonrisa se ensancho más y termino quitando la cadenita, sin abrir la puerta se dirigió a la cocina, se sorprendió el escuchar nuevamente el toquido y no que abrían la puerta, se giró para regresar a la entrada.

-Elsa, deje mis llaves en la mesa…-Comento desde el otro lado avergonzada, la platinada dirigió su mirada a la mesa y en efecto estaban las pertenencias de la menor, negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a abrirle.

Antes de dejarla pasar la miro autoritariamente, cruzándose de brazos-Escucha, solo hasta que encontremos a su dueño y cada destrozo que haga tú lo limpiaras…

La pelirroja fingió que no entendía- ¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Anna, te conozco y estoy segura que lo meterás a la casa, no es como que puedas esconder a un perro de su tamaño, así que ya pesen ambos.-Le dio la espalda y se adentró a la cocina.

La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada y resignada, hizo una señal con su mano y el perro entro al departamento, cerro la puerta poniéndole el seguro.

Fue a sentarse al sofá y noto que estaba extendido ya que era un sofá-cama, en él se encontraban los controles, los mandos del Xbox uno de star wars y el otro de halo, en la mesita estaban barias golosinas la mayoría eran chocolates, nachos, refrescos, papitas, la pelirroja miro confundida a su nuevo amigo y después miro a su hermana que traía un plato con sándwiches.

-¿Qué?, prometimos que jugaríamos y veríamos películas, ya mañana hablaremos…-Tomo un sándwich y dejo los demás en la mesa, se acercó al can acariciándolo cariñosamente le dejo el sándwich, por parte del animal recibió una lamida en su mejilla, rio levemente limpiándose la baba con su hombro, miro a su hermana con una sonrisa, se levantó y sin decir nada abrazo a la menor.-Te adoro Anna, pero ya no puedes seguir actuando como una niña, pronto te casaras y quieras o no tendrás que afrontar todas las responsabilidades que conllevan el matrimonio…-Se escuchaba la tristeza con cada palabra que decía, realmente estaba en contra de que se casara su hermanita aún era muy joven pero por ese dial ya habían discutido bastante así que simplemente le daría tregua y en lugar de negarse la aconsejaría e intentaría persuadirla un poco.

Anna sonrió melancólicamente sabía que su hermana tenía razón, sin saber que contestarle solo correspondió el abrazo con mayor fuerza.

Ya era bastante tarde, el sol se había ocultado hace barias horas, desganado el rubio subía las escaleras del edificio, apenas iba en el piso dos le faltaban otros cuatro pisos más para llegar a su departamento, ya estaba cansado había corrido todo el día de un lado a otro en busca de su amigo sin tener mucho éxito y para colmo llega a su edificio agotado antes que pudiera subir al elevador lo aborda una de sus vecinas informándole que el elevador nuevamente se descompuso y que abría una junta a primer hora del día, para discutir el mantenimiento de este, sin prestarle la mayor importancia le dijo que asistiría puntual, saco su móvil fingiendo que tenía una llamada y se despidió excusándose que era de su trabajo, subió rápido las primeras escaleras para alejarse de su vecina y evitar que le empezará a "informar" todo lo que ocurría en el edificio, no era muy sociable y realmente no le interesaba socializar y mucho menos "esa información" que solo eran chismes de cada uno de sus vecinos.

Suspiro amargamente, se sentía enfadado, triste, cansado y aunque no quería admitirlo solo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, respiro nuevamente, saco la lleve introduciéndola en la cerradura, recargo su cabeza en la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos por fin giro la llave abriendo la puerta, entro al pequeño departamento sin prender las luces, cerro tras de él la puerta, examinaba cada rincón de su departamento el cual no era tan grande, solo tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, en la sala tenía un pequeño televisor, un sofá, una mesita de centro, en el cuarto estaba su cama y un pequeño ropero, el cuarto de baño, en la cocina contaba con un frigobar, una estufa sencilla, horno de microondas y el fregadero, camino desganado hacia el cuarto, desabrochando su corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa.

Al estar en la habitación se tumbó en la cama quedando boca bajo, se quitó los zapatos con los pies, de apoco le fue ganado el sueño hasta caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Ya se tarde un buen, pero si tengo una justificación, estoy cursando el ultimo semestre de mi carrera y e estado

un tanto presionada con mi proyecto, la tesis y bueno todas las materias.

En fin, intentare actualizar un poco mas seguido, en ocasiones me distraigo escribiendo otros finc's pero

are un esfuerzo por darle su tiempo a cada uno.

Y si lo se no hubo mucho KristiAnna pero ya el siguiente si empieza lo bueno (u), ya tengo gran parte escrito así

que espero no tardar en actualizar.

Y ahora a contestar Reviews;

rose- Bueno espero aun siga siendo de tu agrado, gracias por el apoyo (n_n)

SakuraPrincess1111-Sep, pausa a esa horrible boda y digamos que las mejor amistades son las que empiezan un tanto caóticas. xD

The Frozen Lover - Puede que salga corriendo o algo así, pero una cosa es seguro para regresar a la boda falta aun algo de tiempo, de momento veremos las aventuras que vivieron esas semanas antes de su boda. (**En mi perfil se encuentra un link que dice "_Gracias x3_", es un pequeño regalo**)

_"-Oh cierto...djshdasldks..._

_Un castaño entra a la __habitación, con gran facilidad avienta a la chica que esta en la silla frente al ordenador._

_ N-Pero que ca**jos, esta pasando-Se levanta del suelo-Y quien es el narrador?..._

_T-Naomy no seas quejumbrosa..._

_N-Ey Thomas! y tu que haces aquí..._

_T-Vengo en representación de la Familia real de Arendelle, para felicitar a Laura..._

_N-Entonce no vendrá Anna o Elsa o Kristoff o..._

_T-NO,NO,NO,NO,NO... aun siguen enojados por que los mataste en tu otro finc..._

_N-Pero...-Resignada se va a un rincón de la habitación._

_T-No hay escusa, después hablamos...-Aclaro su garganta- Señorita Laura alis Frozen Lover, de parte de la Reina Elsa, la Princesa Anna de Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman y un servidor, le deseamos un Feliz cumpleaños. Y esperamos que aun siga a esta mocosa._

_-Oyes, ya mejor vete que de seguro Jack aprovechara este tiempo que tu no estas con Elsa._

_T-¿QUE?-Sale corriendo de la habitación. _

_N-Siento la interrupción, espero te la hayas pasado excelente en tu cumple, es un poco tarde para decirlo pero quemas dada, Felicidades."_

HugoIFrozen- Enserio no me había dado cuenta que llevaba mas de un mes sin actualizar (T^T), espero aun te siga gustando.

Y bueno seria todo.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
